Del amor al deseo
by Lady Crystal-4
Summary: "― ¡Saltaron del amor al deseo, Kenma! ―siguió― ¡No lo entiendo! ― ¡Yaku-san, Yaku-san! ―dijo, inocentemente el más chico de la habitación― ¿Podemos usar estos más tarde?"


_**¡Bueenas! ¿Cómo están? ¡Yo fantástica!**_

 _ **Esta idea nació de un headcanon que leí en Tumblr, que decía "Kuroo tiene varios paquetes de preservativos que le tira a sus amigos cuando los ve haciendo algo remotamente sexual" así que… Si saben quién lo puso, díganme para darle crédito por la idea jaja.**_

 _ **Cantidad de palabras según Word: 1436.**_

* * *

―No lo entiendo.

―No creo que debas entrometerte, Kuroo.

― ¡Pero él jamás lo hará! ¡Y lo sabes!

― ¿Y no crees que sería mejor que resolviera sus problemas por su cuenta?

―…

Kuro ignoró las palabras de Kai. No podía creerlo, llevaba meses soportando la tensión romántica entre Lev y Yaku. Tenía que hacer algo, era su deber como capitán. Tenía que lograr que ambos se dieran cuenta de que sus sentimientos eran recíprocos y dejaran de actuar como dos imbéciles.

Entonces puso en marcha su plan. Era simple. Consistía en hablar con Lev y Yaku por separado sobre sus sentimientos hacia el otro, darles un par de cosas en las qué pensar, y posteriormente encerrarlos en el depósito del gimnasio y esperar. No era un plan con demasiados fallos. Desde su punto de vista.

Plan 1: Hablar con el líbero en el medio de la clase.

― ¿Yakkun, podemos hablar?

― ¿Hm? Kuro, estoy ocupado.

―Es importante.

―Ayúdame a resolver el tres y podemos hablar. ―le susurró

― ¡Kuroo! ¡No hable en mitad de la clase por favor!

Plan uno arruinado por la profesora demonio.

Plan dos: Hablar sobre el tema en gimnasia, cuando el profesor los pusiera a enseñar al resto sobre cosas básicas del voleibol.

Se acerco al líbero, quien le estaba enseñando a una chica de la clase la forma correcta en la que debía recibir la pelota con un golpe de abajo.

―Pon tus brazos de esta forma cuando venga la pelota, flexiona las piernas un poco y-

―Yakkun, ¿Podemos hablar?

― ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Kuro? Empiezas a irritarme.

―Es sobre Lev. ―soltó, sin más. El más bajo le pidió a la chica disculpas, pidiéndole amablemente que se retirara. Kuroo esperó unos segundos para continuar. ― Él te gusta, ¿No?

―… ¿Cómo llegaste a esa conclusión?

―Oh por favor, Yakkun. No vamos a hablar de las miles de miraditas que se mandan todo el tiempo. ¿Y los entrenamientos especiales? Me resulta sospechoso. En fin. Quería decirte que considero que sería una buena idea que le dijeras a Lev que tienes sentimientos por él. El tiempo juntos... No es eterno, Yakkun. Eventualmente nos iremos. Pienso... Que deberías darle una oportunidad al chico, tú lo quieres, ¿O no?

―... Yo…

―Deberías considerarlo...

―No me digas cosas obvias, Kuro. No me gusta cuando lo haces. Soy más que consciente del tiempo que sigue corriendo...

―...Bueno... Entonces te dejo. Habla conmigo de lo que necesites.

La conversación con Yaku fue mejor de lo que esperaba. Él era maduro, y seguro que el hecho de poder hablarlo con alguien le aliviaba un poco. Pero ahora venía su problema. Lev. Estaba seguro de que el chico era tan denso como una papa si quería serlo. Aprovechó una hora libre que tenía para pasarse por el salón del chico, y convenció a su profesor que necesitaba a Lev para hablar de algo del club.

―Hm… Senpai? Mi profesor dijo que me necesitaba para una reunión o algo así… ¿Ocurrió algo?

―Ocurrió algo, sí. Nada de lo que debas preocuparte, ni nada del club.

―… ¿Entonces, Kuroo-san?

―Ven, acompáñame.

Kuroo guio a Lev por el colegio, buscando el lugar que estuviera más desierto.

―Quería hablarte de Yakkun.

― ¿Yaku-san? ¿Qué pasó?

―No te preocupes. Nada importante. Pero quería hablarte de un tema que me ha estado preocupando ya hace un tiempo. A ti te gusta Yakkun, ¿No?

―…Sí.

― Sé que le gustas a Yakkun, pero deberías hablarlo con él. Quizás aclarar un poco las cosas antes de que sea tarde, ¿Me entiendes?

―… ¿A qué viene todo esto, Kuroo-san?

―… Los de tercero nos iremos pronto, Lev. El tiempo vuelva, sobre todo cuando lo disfrutas… No me gustaría que te arrepintieras de algo si puedes tomar cartas en el asunto. Sólo eso. Puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras.

―…Gracias. ―contestó, algo incómodo por la situación.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió normalmente, y se dirigían todos a la sala del club a cambiarse. Lev alegó que se había olvidado algo en su casillero y volvió a recogerlo. Kuroo entonces decidió que tenían que darles un poco de tiempo con Yaku para que pudieran hablar en paz. Casi todos se fueron enseguida luego de cambiarse, menos Yakkun. Quizás no haría falta encerrarlos en el gimnasio después de todo.

Cuando Lev volvió, notó a su compañero de equipo descansando la cabeza contra la pared, a medio vestir. A simple vista parecía dormido, pero sabía que no era así, después de todo el chico de tercer año giró la cabeza cuando lo oyó entrar.

―Yaku-san, ¿Le pasa algo?

―No es… Ugh, es Kuro. No sé qué se le metió ahora. Está empecinado en…

― ¿En?

―En que me confiese a ti.

―Eh... ―el más alto se rascó un poco el cuello, incómodo por la situación.

―No te preocupes, es un idiota.

―…

― ¿Lev?

―Kuroo-san tardó mucho en darse cuenta, ¿No cree? ―en ese entonces, Lev se largó a reír. ― Kenma-san se dio cuenta enseguida... ¿Ocurrió algo más?

―Sí. Me habló sobre el tiempo. ―dijo, mientras terminaba de cambiarse― Como... nos separaría. Me habló de que siempre habría una brecha de edad entre ambos. Me hizo pensar en varias cosas, la verdad. ¿Podremos mantener esto con los años? Tienes dieciséis años, y yo cumpliré dieciocho. Ahora no es tanto, ¿Sabes? Pero luego pareceré un depravado, saliendo con un estudiante de preparatoria. ―dejó de reír, para volver al problema que se había instalado en su cabeza desde la conversación con Kuroo― Soy consciente de que tendremos problemas, pero me parece que sería innecesario que cargaras con algo así. Deberías salir con chicas bonitas de tu edad. Sería lo correcto.

―Yaku-san...

―El colegio está lleno de chicas. ―siguió― Y muchas te conocen. El club de voleibol tiene su popularidad, aunque no lo parezca. No creo que tengas problema en enc-

―No quiero. ―interrumpió.

― ¿Eh?

―No quiero. Si en verdad Yaku-san quisiera eso, lo aceptaría. Pero los ojos de Yaku-san no lucirían tan apagados. Me miraría a los ojos. No me gusta ver a Yaku-san triste.

Entonces, Lev se acercó a Yaku, ambos ya cambiados en ropas de gimnasia. Con su altura, enseguida rodeó al chico. En cualquier otro momento, Yaku se habría enfadado por la forma en la que el menor agachó la cabeza para poder mirarlo a los ojos, pero éste no era el momento.

―Yaku-san… Yo… ¡No sé si sea algo temporal o que pueda durar más que un tiempo, pero de verdad, de verdad, Lo amo!

La declaración fue demasiado para el corazón de Yaku, sonrojándose de inmediato. Su novio era un idiota, diciendo ese tipo de cosas de repente y como si nada… El sentimiento era mutuo.

―Lev… Yo… Te amo.

Y justo así, la primera vez que se habían dicho "Te amo" se volvería un hermoso recuerdo para ambos.

Yaku se estiró un poco para poder besar al mitad ruso, y luego del beso bajó un poco, a su cuello. Dios, que era muy notar enseguida lo avergonzado que estaba. No podía negar que era lindo _._ Volvió a besarlo, tomando el borde de la remera con sus manos y levantándola levemente…

Y entonces, Yaku sintió un golpe en la cara. Se quedó unos segundos intentando entender lo que había ocurrido, pero no hizo falta más que mirar hacia la puerta para poder ver a Kuroo y Kenma, el primero hiperventilando y el segundo ignorando la situación. Iba a gritarle a Kuroo, pero éste lo interrumpió.

― ¡Depravados! ¡Y en la sala del club! ¡No puedo creerlo de ti, Yaku! ¡Tú me decepcionas, Lev! ¡Diez vueltas a la cancha! ¡No, que sean veinte! ¡Y por el amor de dios con ropa!

― ¿No estás exagerando, Kuro? ―interrumpió entonces el cerebro de Nekoma― Fue tu idea. ¿Por qué les tiraste preservativos?

― ¡¿Tú has visto eso, Kenma?! ¡Estaban por hacerlo! ¡En la sala del club!

Yaku era un hombre con mucha paciencia cuando era necesaria. Tomó los envoltorios algo apenado, notando las diferentes marcas entre los muchos paquetes que Kuro le había arrojado a la cara. Vaya, también un par con sabores. No conocía tantos. ¿Por qué Kuro tenía tantos... paquetes de ese estilo?

― ¡Saltaron del amor al deseo, Kenma! ―siguió― ¡No lo entiendo!

― ¡Yaku-san, Yaku-san! ―dijo, inocentemente el más chico de la habitación― ¿Podemos usar estos más tarde?

Yaku suspiró. Los gritos de Kuroo y los comentarios de Lev aumentaron de nivel. Yaku era un hombre paciente. Pero ahí, a lo lejos, podía ver cómo se iba el buen recuerdo, arrastrando su paciencia con él.

― ¡Cállense los dos!

* * *

Escribí esto hace bastante tiempo, pero aún así me gusta como me quedó. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y feliz año nuevo :3

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
